Lilo and Chris: Aloha
by Gender-Reversal-Studios
Summary: Christopher Gregory Prowell is a normal boy... Until he get's sucked into a portal and sent to Kauai! Yep, This is the first in what i hope will be a series. Love it, hate it, I don't give a damn, just R&R. and no flames please
1. Prologue

_My name is Christopher Gregory Prowell. Last year I was visited by a spectral voice that told me I am destined for great things... It spoke to me again today and now... I am being whizzed off to Lilo and Stitch's world... To learn the true meaning... of Ohana... _

_Let's see where this takes us?_

**

* * *

****Lilo and Chris: Aloha**

* * *

Chris awoke to a voice whispering. He sat up and strained his ears, trying to hear what the voices were saying. After a few minutes of listening he shrugged and lay back. But instead of hitting the pillow e fell through a hole in his blanket. On the way down he screamed loudly.

**STOP SCREAMING CHRIS!**

"Voicey?" he asked.

**DON'T CALL ME VOICEY, OR I WON'T SEND YOU ON THE MISSION**

"What mission?"

**HAVE YOU EVER HEARD THE TERM **_**OHANA**_**?**

"Yeah, Ohana Means Family, family means nobody get's left behind, or forgotten"

**GOOD, NOW, HERE LIES THE FIRST TEST. YOU ARE GOING TO HAWAII, KAUAI ILAND TO BE EXACT**

"Wait, are you telling me... I am going to..."

**YES, YOU ARE GOING TO LILO AND STITCH'S WORLD**\

"Niceee"

**WHILE THERE, YOU WILL LEARN TO LOVE, HATE AND PLAY THE GUITAR LIKE A PRO**

"Sweeet, I have been meaning to learn for a while..." Chris noticed he was heading towards a light... or the light was heading toward him. Couldn't tell since he was in an abyss.

**BEFORE YOU GO I GRANT YOU THE POWER TO FLY, TO CREATE ANYTHING OUT OF NOTHING AND THE ABILITY TO COPY ANOTHER EXPERIMENTS LOOKS AND POWERS**

"Hey! Cool! Thanks mate!" Chris grinned.

**GOOD LUCK, CHRISTOPHER GREGORY PROWELL**

Just before disappearing into the light Chris yelled out: "I PREFER CHRIS!"

* * *

**OPENING CREDITS- In the End by Linkin Park**

* * *

Chris stood upon a stage with Lilo, Stitch, Nani, Jumba and Pleakley.

"Alright, I know this isn't Hawaiian but let's give it a try okay?" Chris said. They all nodded.

"Let's Rock-a-hula!" Lilo yelled. Chris grinned and a guitar appeared in his hands. He started playing a few chords before going into the song. After the start up chords he walks forward into the spot light and sings into the microphone:

**(It starts with)  
One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
All I know  
time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to  
Watch you go  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how  
I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so (far)  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me  
In the end  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter**

**(Song Ends)**

Everyone stares at Chris in astonishment, than burst into applause. Chris grins and let's goes of the guitar. Just before it hits the ground it dissolves.

"Mahalo everyone!" Chris yelled. He took a bow and walked behind the stage.

(Camera Pans up to the star filled sky and _**Lilo and Stitch**_ appears. The word Stitch gets crossed out and the word _**Chris**_ replaces it in gold. Lilo, Stitch and Chris appear on behind the words. Lilo and Chris have their backs to each other grinning while Stitch glares at the title that now reads: _**Lilo and Chris.**_)

**"Lilo and Chris: Aloha is brought to you by C-Prowell"**


	2. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in Kauai, the birds were chirping, the residents were chatting among themselves and as usual a small town would the in the midst between to foes.

"Give that experiment back! You big dummy" a teenage girl yelled while throwing rocks.

"Ita ta jabba" a blue dog yelled while holding up his stomach,

"I'm not fat!" a tall alien with a shark head yelled. He pulled out a gun and put in a net capsule. He turned and fired at the girl.

"LILO!" The "dog" gasped. He went to untie Lilo but was shot with a net at the same time.

"Ha, I've got you now you little abomination" the Big Dummy sneered walking towards a pink koala similar to the Dog. She cowered against the wall in fright. Slowly to build up suspense and to torture the now trapped Lilo and her dog he reached forward with a capsule...

"ANGEL!" The Dog gasped. Angel looked over at him.

"Da BUJEE BU!" She yelled back.

**KA-BLAMMO!**

Big Dummy yelled in shock as he was blasted so far into the sky he was just a dot. Angel's Bujee Bu finally broke out of the net and gasped at what he saw. Floating in the air was a smoking portal. It was purple with gold around the rim, inside was inky black except for a strange dot moving towards it.

"ANGEL, MOVE BACK!" He yelled. Angel jumped back as a teenage boy shot from the portal and skidded onto the gravel. The blue koala ripped open the net containing Lilo so she could see. Groaning the boy sat up rubbing his neck. He turned and looked at Lilo, Angel and the blue dog.

"What a rush!" he exclaimed standing up. They all stared at him.

"What? Do I have something in my teeth?" he asked holding a finger to his mouth. They shook their heads.

"Um... Who are you?" Lilo finally spoke up.

"Christopher Gregory Prowell, but call me Chris" he said cracking his neck.

"Okay Chris... What the heck just happened?" Lilo asked.

"Well... This intergalactic voice spoke to me a year ago and he came to me tonight... or today... whatever... anyway, he said I have to come to Kauai to learn the true meaning of _Ohana_" Chris explained. He looked for the portal and saw it was gone; he then looked up to see a large dot getting larger.

"You may want to move..." Chris warned. Everyone scuttled out of the way and exactly four seconds later the Big Dummy hit the ground.

"Hey Gantu, how's 625, blubber butt?" He asked cheerfully. Gantu growled and walked off limping slightly.

"How did you know his name?" Lilo asked.

"I'll tell you later" he said mysteriously, "Oh, hi stitch, how goes catching the experiments?" he asked. Stitch gasped. He wasn't done yet, he turned to Angel who was hiding in a corner.

"Hi Angel, or 624? Designed to turn experiments evil with her siren song" he said smiling. Lilo's eyes were wide then she said something to Stitch and he launched at Chris. He turned at the right time to catch Stitch. His hands glowed blue then he started morphing into a (nearly) perfect copy of Stitch.

"Gaba?" Stitch said. Strangely Chris could understand this.

"**Heh, I am not a normal boy, 626" **Chris growled and swung Stitch around by his ears. He let go sending him flying into a wall.

"Who are you? Some kind of Bounty Hunter?" Lilo yelled. She started throwing rocks at Chris and even though it didn't hurt it was still annoying. Suddenly he got mad and yelled.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT?" Lilo frowned.

"Who are you working for? Hamsterviel?" she yelled.

"I'm not working for anyone! Why does every boy with powers have to be evil?" he said out loud. He morphed back into his usual form and was attacked by Stitch again. Chris knocked him off and held him down with his foot. Stitch tried to slash Chris' foot but it didn't work.

"If you keep struggling I'll just worsen the pressure, now, I am not a bounty hunter, I do not want to hurt any of you, especially Lilo, and I am not EVIL!" He exclaimed loudly. Stitch calmed down and Chris let him go.

"What are you?" he asked.

"I am a human boy with powers... is that so hard to understand?" he asked. They all nodded. Chris laughed.

"Well, we better get to your house so I can explain it" he said and walked off in the direction of Lilo's House. When out of earshot Lilo asked Stitch,

"Who is this guy?"

"Meega naga Nota" he replied. They both shrugged and followed Chris, completely forgetting about Angel.

**LATER AT THE PELEKAI HOUSE**

"-And that's when I came out of the portal, turned into Stitch, held him down and insulted Gantu" Chris finished. Everyone was standing with their mouths wide.

"I am having the feeling... What do you call it?" Jumba asked

"Deja Vu?" Pleakley suggested,

"Yes, that is the words; I am feeling I have heard a story similar to this..." Jumba continued. Chris shrugged.

"I don't know what else to tell you" he said. Lilo put her hand up.

"Yes, miss Pelekai" he said jokingly. Lilo laughed before asking her question:

"What else can you do?" She asked.

"Well, I can become an experiment by touching them and I can have there powers afterward when I turn back, I can create anything out of nothing and I can fly"

"You can create fully working objects from atompshere of tiny planet?" Jumba asked really fast.

"Uh...what?" Chris asked scratching his head in confusion.

"You can create anything out of nothing?" Lilo translated.

"OH, yeah, wanna see?" he asked. Everyone nodded and Chris closed his eyes. After a few seconds an electric guitar appeared in his hands. Everyone gasped. Chris opened his eyes and started playing a few chords.

"Wow..." Pleakley said and passed out. Chris grinned and tossed the guitar toward the window. Nani screamed thinking it would smash but it simply disappeared. She looked at him with a cross expression.

"WARN ME NEXT TIME IF YOU ARE GOING TO DO THAT!" She screamed. He backed up and put his hands up.

"Calm down Nani" he said. Lilo stood up.

"So tell us again how you know so much about us?" she asked.

"Well, where I come from you're all characters in a cartoon series named after Lilo and Stitch" he said.

"Oh... So does that mean I don't exist?" she asked.

"No, just because you don't exist in another plane of existence doesn't mean you don't exist at all" he explained.

Everyone was silent.

"I need to call Cobra" Nani said standing up and walking out.

"I need to be being resting" Jumba stated walking out.

"I need to do some cleaning" Pleakley said and ran off. Chris stood there a bit awkwardly with Lilo and Stitch. Lilo was looking as uncomfortable as him and Stitch was glaring. Chris Prowell thanked the lord when the bell rung. He went to answer it and came face to face with Angel. Chris was about to say hi when he was knocked out of the way by a speeding blue blur.

"ANGEL!" Stitch shrieked and hugged Angel.

"DA BUJEE BU!" She yelled and hugged back. She licked Stitch's cheek and he blushed. Chris smiled at the scene and went to leave when Angel spoke,

"_Mahalo_" she said smiling. Chris rubbed the back of his neck blushing slightly.

"Uh, Gee, Shucks no problem" he said. Angel smiled and went back to hugging Stitch. Lilo sat on the couch, deep in thought. Chris plopped himself down next to her.

"What's on your mind?" he asked flashing a toothy smile. Lilo jumped a bit.

"Oh... Nothing..." she said. Chris smiled, which for some reason made her smile as well.

"Well, whaddya know? My smile is contagious!" he joked. Lilo laughed for a second.

"Hey... You know when you said that me and Sticth were in a TV show?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Who was your favourite character?" she asked smiling. Chris pretended to think about it.

"Well, Stitch is pretty cool because of his powers and loyalty to his powers... But I have to say my favourite was you" he said.

"Why was I your favourite?" she asked.

"Well, during the TV shows, I always admired your bravery, nobility and your passion for bringing the good out of every evil experiment" he blurted. Realising what he said he paled then blushed. Lilo also blushed slightly.

"You really think all that about me?" she asked.

"I mean from a professional view" he explained quickly.

"Oh..." she said. Chris thought he heard a hint of disappointment.

"How long does it take to say hello to Angel?" he chuckled a bit nervously.

"I don't know... Want to watch a movie?" she asked.

"Um... Sure... But not Wasp Mummies, I'm not into horror..." he replied sounding a bit like a dork. Lilo smiled and put in Spiderman.

"I love this movie, but not as much as Wasp Mummy" She chirped sitting beside Chris.

"Same" he muttered and leant back to watch the movie. Halfway through the movie Stitch walked in.

"What took you so long Blue?" Chris grinned. He muttered something at him with a growl.

"Oh be nice Stitch. So... How'd it go..." he grinned.

"Yu Porma Dissy!" Stitch growled at him.

"Hey! Keep my mother out of this!" Chris snarled.

"Break it up you two, Look, Peter struck out again" Lilo tried to stop a fight from starting, knowing that the two of them could destroy the house.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"This is going to be a long day..." Lilo sighed putting a hand to her head

A/N: Updated


End file.
